greatvision_song_contestfandomcom-20200215-history
GreatVision Song Contest 12
Andorra |presenters = Edurne Lionel Messi Aitana (green room) Ana Guerra (green room) |exsupervisor = |host = |opening = |interval = | entries = 54 | debut = Azerbaijan Mexico | return = Albania Belarus Canada Cyprus Latvia Norway Portugal Spain | withdraw = Denmark Estonia Taiwan | disqualified = | disqualified = | map year = GV12 | col1 = #782167 | tag1 = Confirmed participant | col2 = #22b14c | tag2 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col3 = #FFD700 | tag3 = Past participant that will not participate | vote = Each country awards two sets of 12, 10, 8–1 points to their 10 favourite songs: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. |null = | winner = |nex = |pre = }} GreatVision Song Contest 12, often referred to as GVSC 12, will be the twelfth edition of the GreatVision Song Contest. It will be held in Andorra, after Aitana & Ana Guerra won the eleventh edition with "Lo Malo". RTVA chose for the second time the Poliesportiu d'Andorra in Andorra la Vella to serve as the host venue for the edition, while Edurne and Lionel Messi were selected as the presenters. Also the previous winners Aitana and Ana Guerra were selected to host the Green Room. Location : For further information see Andorra Andorra, also called the Principality of the Valleys of Andorra, is a sovereign landlocked microstate on the Iberian Peninsula, in the eastern Pyrenees, bordered by France in the north and Spain in the south. Created under a charter in 988,needed the present principality was formed in 1278. It is known as a principality as it is a diarchy headed by two Co-Princes: the Catholic Bishop of Urgell in Spain and the President of the Republic of France. Andorra is the sixth-smallest nation in Europe, having an area of 468 km2 (181 sq mi) and a population of approximately 77,281.2 Andorra is the 16th-smallest country in the world by land and 11th-smallest country by population.5 Its capital Andorra la Vella is the highest capital city in Europe, at an elevation of 1,023 metres (3,356 feet) above sea level. The official language is Catalan, although Spanish, Portuguese, and French are also commonly spoken. Andorra's tourism services an estimated 10.2 million visitors annually. It is not a member of the European Union, but the euro is the official currency. It has been a member of the United Nations since 1993. In 2013, the people of Andorra had the highest life expectancy in the world at 81 years, according to the Global Burden of Disease Study. Host City : For further information see Andorra la Vella Andorra la Vella is the capital of the Principality of Andorra. It is located high in the east Pyrenees, between France and Spain. It is also the name of the parish that surrounds the capital. As of 2015, the city has a population of 22,886, and the urban area, which includes Escaldes-Engordany plus satellite villages, has over 40,000 inhabitants. The principal industry is tourism, although the country also earns foreign income from being a tax haven. Furniture and brandies are local products. Being at an elevation of 1,023 metres (3,356 ft), it is the highest capital city in Europe and a popular ski resort. Venue : For further information see Poliesportiu d'Andorra Poliesportiu d'Andorra, also known as Poliesportiu de Govern, is an indoor sporting arena located in Andorra la Vella, Andorra. Opened in 1991, the initial capacity of the arena was 3,000 people. It was temporarily expanded to 5,000 with additional seats from 1993 to 1996 when BC Andorra played in Liga ACB. It hosts various sporting events such as team handball and futsal matches In 2011, the Poliesportiu d'Andorra hosted the Final Eight of the roller hockey's European League. In 2014, after the second promotion of BC Andorra to the Spanish top basketball league, the National Government decided to expand the arena to 5,000 seats. Format The GBU has decided that in the upcoming edition there will be most likely 2 Semi-finals. In each semi-final 10 countries will qualify for the Grand Final to make a line-up of 26 competing countries (20 Semi-Final qualifers + Big 6). Voting The GBU has announced that the voting system would be each country awarding two sets of points from 1-8, 10 and 12: one from their professional jury and the other from televoting. Televoting votes from all countries are pooled. After viewers have cast their votes, the results of each professional jury are presented. The results of countries finishing between 11th and 26th in the public vote are automatically added to the scoreboard, with only the results of the top ten countries being announced by the hosts. The new voting system is also used to determine the qualifiers from each semi-final, but as before the qualifiers are announced in a random order. Semi Final allocation draw The draw to determine the allocation of the participating countries into their respective semi-finals will took place at Andorra la Vella City Hall in late June 2018. The first part of the draw determined in which semi-final the Big Six would have to vote. The second part of the draw decided in which half of the respective semi-finals each country would perform, with the exact running order determined by the producers of the show at a later date. Twenty-one countries will participate in each semi-finals, respectively. From each semi-final, ten countries will join the "Big 6" in the final, where a total of twenty-six countries will participate. As the pre-qualification round would start after the draw, the spot for the two pre-qualification round qualifiers were drawn first. The fourty semi-finalists were allocated into six pots, based on their geographical place. Each time a country was be drawn from the pot, it´s half of the semi-final was determined. The six pots were the following: Running order The Running order of both Semi-finals will be official announced by RTVA in late June 2018, shortly before the semi-finals start. The Running order for Grand Final will be official announced, one day before the Grand Final will start. Participating countries Fifty-four countries have confirmed their participation in the twelfth edition. This includes Cyprus which returned after being absent since the sixth edition, as well Belarus and Portugal returned to the contest after their three-edition absence. Latvia returned to the contest after ist two-edition absence. Furthermore Albania, Canada, Norway and Spain returned to the contest after their one-edition absence. Additionally Azerbaijan and Mexico will make his debut appearance in this edition. So far three countries, however, announced their withdrawal from the contest. Denmark and Taiwan all announced their withdrawal citing their Head of Delegation change as the reason, while Estonia's Head of Delegation had no longer interest or time to participate in the contest, but it's likely that they return in the future editions. The confirmation period for the twelfth edition opened in June 2018. The contest will start most likely in Late June 2018. The following countries have expressed their provisional interest in participating in the contest. Returning artists Andorra will be represent by Brisa Fenoy again. Mihaela Marinova was internally selected to represent Bulgaria for the third time. Also Russia will be represent by Klava Koka for the second time. Haneri will represent Singapore for the third time. Celeste Buckingham will represent Slovakia for the third time; she previously represented the country in the first- and fifth edition. As well BLACKPINK was internally selected to represent South Korea for the second time; they previously represented the country in the second edition. Pre-Qualification Round Semi-Final participants Final participants Other countries : Further information: List of able countries in GreatVision Song Contest Countries that are active members of the GreatVision Broadcasting Union (GBU) are also eligible to participate in the GreatVision Song Contest. As in every edition, an invitation to all the members have been sent in order to confirm whether they will participate or not. The following list of countries declined stating their reasons as shown below. * Denmark: DR announced that they would withdraw. However, no reason was announced of the countries withdrawal. The Hod quit his position and will change his country to Norway. A return with new HoD is possible. * Estonia: EER announced its withdrawal, due to personal reasons within the broadcaster. A return is highly likely in the future editions. * Taiwan: TBS announced that they would withdraw. The bad results and the non-qualifications in the past editions could be given as a reason. The Hod quit his position and will change his country to Ukraine. A return with new HoD is possible.